


Drunk in Love

by Oksanaceve



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, F/F, Gay, I miss KE and need season 4, Implied Sexual Content, Letters, Lowkey Top vibes from eve, Villanelle confesses feelings, drunk, shower, soft at the end, they kiss its cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28082385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oksanaceve/pseuds/Oksanaceve
Summary: Sort of like... could be set in season 2? Villanelle drunkenly confesses her feelings to Eve and things ensue ;)
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Nico Polastri (Mentioned), Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	Drunk in Love

**“One more!”** Konstantin bellowed, heaving with laughter as Villanelle shook her head furiously. She was not one to pass up a drink, but when Konstantin gets involved it’s hard to say no.

After a successful kill, she met him in a sketchy bar in London, not far from Eve’s place. And that’s who was on Villanelle’s mind as she was in this drunk state. 

“I-I have to go” She stammered as she unsteadily stood up grabbing her designer coat.

“Where? To see EVE” chuckled Konstantin as he stood up too. Villanelle grimaced as he slapped her on the back with encouragement almost as if to say ‘ _ go get ‘em, tiger!’ _

She hopped out of her Uber and marched up the steps to the door. It was raining, She hesitated, for a second thinking  _ What am I going to say? What am I even doing here? _

But before she could turn around, the front door swings open.

“Villanelle! What the hell are you doing here?” She stared at the younger woman standing before her, her blonde hair drenched from the rain.

“I..this was a mistake” Villanelle muttered out, turning to leave but before she could Eve grabbed her arm. 

“Are you okay?” She asked, clearly concerned by the woman’s unusual lack of composure. The Villanelle she knows is well dressed, snarky, and always with a comeback- and certainly not who was on her steps right now. 

“Eve...I came here to tell you-” But before she could muster her sentence out Eve grabbed her hand and stared up at her. Villanelle flinched at the gesture, not used to this kind of affection. “What Villanelle, you like me? I think we both know there’s something between us..” Whispered Eve as she placed her other hand on the younger woman’s cheek. 

“I can’t stop thinking about you Eve,” Villanelle said with a sigh, as she sunk into Eve’s arms. 

**Villanelle blinked, a harsh kitchen light flooding her vision as she groggily opened her eyes.** She groaned, grabbing her temple. 

“What have you done to yourself, you’re completely wasted Villanelle!” groaned Eve, shaking her head. 

“You sound Konstantin.” chuckled Villanelle. “You have those same forehead wrinkles too!” She said with a smirk as she saw Eve’s expression. 

“Now this sounds more like you.” Eve rolled her eyes as she walked over to Villanelle, her nose scrunching up at the stench of liquor lingering around her.

Villanelle, noticing the face eve made, got up and started towards Eve’s bathroom without asking. 

“Care to join me, Baby?” Villanelle asked suggestively as she started unbuttoning her blouse.

Eve’s mouth gaped open, but she quickly shut it saying “No. No. You can shower yourself.” with a huff, glancing to catch a peek at her before she shut the door. 

Eve sat on the bed scrolling through her phone. She sighed when she saw a text from Nico which said  _ Hope you are well Eve x _

She tried to maintain her marriage, but with her thoughts continually being occupied by a sexy Russian assassin, who wasn’t… well, her husband... did prove to be an issue. Nico, fed up with her work and an obsession with a killer ultimately left her on decent terms. 

**After what seemed like hours later** , Villanelle finished showering, steam rising out of the room dramatically as she stepped out in a small towel. Eve tried not to stare, as the tight towel left nothing to the imagination, her breasts pressed up against it.

“D-Do you need anything to wear?” Asked Eve hesitantly, even though Villanelle was already rummaging through her clothes.

“You need some more fashionable clothes sweetheart,” Villanelle chucked with a wink, as Eve’s stomach did a flip hearing the pet name. “Like- What is this?” She asked wrinkling her nose at a lumpy turtleneck sweater. 

Eve groaned at the younger woman’s teasing, reaching to grab the sweater. Villanelle, then held it up above her head, laughing with mischief. 

“Real mature,” Eve said shaking her head with a slight smile. She loved how Villanelle made her feel so young. She never really thought about the age difference, to be honest- only about how she would feel. How it would feel to be with her, and hold her in her arms like she longed to. 

**Eve blinked, shaking herself back into reality.**

“Hellooo? Earth to Eve?” Villanelle stared at her, curiously. 

“Yeah. Sorry, just tired. Today was a lot.” Eve explained, turning to go lay down on her bed. Villanelle copied her actions, laying to face her. 

“What’s the matter, Eve,” Villanelle asked, worry in her face. “Is it something I did?”

Eve looked up earnestly. “It’s a lot like I said. I know I like you, I just don’t know how this could work. I work for the government and you’re an Assassin for God’s sake!” She said, raising her voice. 

Villanelle winced at Eve’s words, hearing the truth that they both knew. She started to get up, but Eve held her down. 

“Don’t leave... Please I need you for tonight. Just this once.” Eve said earnestly, pressing her hand to Villanelle’s soft cheek. Villanelle sighed as she leaned in to kiss her, at last, their lips touching in a soft embrace. 

**The next morning**

Eve smiled, remembering the activities from last night. She turned, expecting to see the familiar blonde, but got nothing but a cold empty side of the bed. Sitting up, she grabbed her phone and saw a piece of paper flutter out from underneath it. Even though she already knew who it was from she opened it, grinning at the familiar handwriting and bad grammar of Villanelle. It read, 

_ Had the best time last night, thank you for letting me in even though I was a mess. And for kissing me. That part was the best. Also, took your ugly turtleneck sweater, you’re welcome.  _

_ I will see you soon. _

_ Yours, Villanelle.  _

Her cheeks flushed red, as she put the letter down. She was so entranced with this woman, but she knew in her heart it would be hard to make it work. But she’d be willing to try.

**Author's Note:**

> And that’s it for this one shot!! I hope u guys liked this because it was fun to write! I hope this is better than my last fic, I’ve been trying to write more often to work on some things. Might be another week or so before I post another one shot, but just know I’m working on a fun smut piece ;)


End file.
